The Silence of The Flame
by Calofia
Summary: OC STORY When two performing arts schools are closed down after some huge mistakes,their students are forced to change schools and there is only one other school they could go to! Follow the drama, humor and stupidity as they try to get through it all..
1. OC CONTEST!

**Um... Hi, this is the first story I'll be doing for Victorious and I decided to make it an OC Story, as I definitely need more characters. I will be accepting various OC's for the next 72 hours. There are various roles I need to be filled but you can still send in characters without roles. These are the roles: Sikowitz's niece, Beck's older sister and Cat's younger brother.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Characters OC Form:<strong>

Full name: Darren Connor Braser

Gender: Male

Role(Only necessary for parts I want to be filled.): NA

Nicknames: Daz, D.C

Age and Grade: 16, same grade as the original characters.

Appearance: Darren is 5"11. 141lbs and is quite muscular and pale. He is blonde with teal coloured eyes.

Accessories: ( E.G Tattoos, piercings...) One Tattoo of his sister's name on the inside of his arm, no piercings.

Hometown: Brussels

Talent: Darren is a singer, but can drum pretty well and fill in for people on the electric guitar

Heritage: Serbian, Belgian, English and Spanish

Favorite color: Black

Style and favourite outfit: (Skater, Chic)and (T-Shirt): Skater

Personality: He is very impulsive, sarcastic and funny. He makes a lot of crude jokes and can actually be thoughtful; he is smart but has not been serious with school until recently, when his mom threated to take his iPhone away. He is very sharp and lashes out at anyone who he does not like. Is only shy when talking to a girl he really likes. He does not like playing with people's feelings but is very good at pranks.

Background (Life summary): His family recently moved from London (he has a British accent). His mom met his dad in a woman's toilet when his dad did not read the sign. He is a Belgian Citizen and often speaks French to himself. He is fluent in English, French, Spanish and Serbian/

Family (Siblings and Parents): Parents: Dad: Nick Braser- English is 40 years old and is a music producer. Often plays video games with Darren.

Mom: Ariel Braser-Courtois- Belgian, is 44 and used to host a talk show, retired after moving to America. She is over-protective of her son. She speaks with an obvious French accent.

Sister- His twin, Skylar, who is witty, kind and nearly died in a car accident 2 years ago but has now fully recovered. She and Darren often fight, but often have tender moments. She is a recording artist and is older than him by 10 minutes which she takes advantage of a lot.

Chat name: DazzleMeB

Electronics: (E.g. Pear Pad, Pear phone, iPear, pearbook and anything else you can think of but i'd like them to be parody's e.g Redberry (Blackberry),Andes Cradle(Amazon's Kindle.), Hits (Beats)) A pear pad, a redberry and hits.

Probable love interest or crush: (It can be an OC or Robbie, Cat, Trina, Tori and Andre.) Not known yet

Relationships with original characters, my OC and any accepted OC's. :

Tori- friends, but finds it unfair how she gets everything she wants, but reasons it's not really her fault.

Andre- Respects him and asks him for tips on song writing as he accepts Andre is better at it than him.

Jade- They are fiends and he has often tried and failed to separate Tori and her.

Beck- Good friends, met him at the Toronto airport when they were 6.

Cat-Admires her way of life and her eternal optimism.

Robbie- Best friends, met him on his first day in America.

Trina- Friends as she shows a sweeter side to him.

Sinjin- No, just no...

Sikowitz- Best teacher ever! But thinks he treats Tori a little better than others.

Lane- Likes him, but does not really know his purpose in Hollywood Arts. He borrows his lotion sometimes.

Likes: Sports (Soccer and basketball), performing, the colour black, extreme sports (surfing, skiing, skateboarding, bungee jumping), his car ( A hummer which he got from his mom for his 16th birthday), girls, hanging out with his friends and video games.

Dislikes: Fake girls, cartoons, eggs, valentine's day ( Has always had bad luck on that day), fighting, romance novels and stalkers.

Other details: Has had four girlfriends (all turned out to be evil)

**The OC Form is below! Good Luck! If your character is accepted you will be PM'd and this chapter will be updated with your character's name at the bottom. My OC's form is above so you know how you want to relate to him (It's ok if you don't like him.)**

**Actual OC Form:**

Full name:

Gender:

Role (Only necessary for parts I want to be filled.):

Nicknames:

Age and Grade:

Appearance:

Accessories: E.G Tattoos, piercings...

Hometown

Talent:

Heritage:

Favorite color:

Style and favourite outfit: (Skater, Chic) and (T-Shirt

Personality:

Background (Life summary):

Family (Siblings and Parents):

Chat name:

Electronic device: (E.g. Pear Pad, pear phone and anything else you can think of.)

Probable love interest or crush: It can be an OC or Robbie, Cat, Trina, Tori and Andre.

Relationships with original characters, my OC and any accepted OC's. :

Tori-

Andre-

Jade-

Beck-

Cat-

Darren (My OC)-

Robbie-

Trina-

Sinjin-

Sikowitz-

Lane-

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other details:

**ACCEPTED OC'S: Ryanna "Ryan" Joan "Jo" Chadwick, Zakk Ambrose Blythe, Elle Alexandra Sikowitz( Sikowitz's niece), Aphrodite Athena DeVici( A minor adjustment made) and Kellin Lund. I sent pm's to your accounts.**

**Do not worry, if you're character is not here i am still thinking, since I did not have applications for all the role's I need to be filled, i am trying to fit some characters into those roles.**

* * *

><p><strong>That is all. Wait! You must read Somebody Else by CANON 24, A Thorned Rose by cantlivewithnolaughgal and Life isn't Always What it Seems by the Dragon of the North.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 OC CONTEST!

**1st Chapter! Don't worry the OC Contest is still open.**

* * *

><p><strong>L.A the city of opportunities, the hustle and bustle of everyday life could easily overcome you, yet it could pass you by in the blink of an eye, teenagers of this city epitomise the city itself, the life style and background of every single individual is unique. Follow their story through high-school.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 29th August 2011<strong>

Ryan Chadwick went through the Hollywood arts door with a feeling of sadness, running a hand through her auburn hair she sighed. She looked downwards staring at her black converse and ripped skinny jeans.

"Another year full of stupidity and annoying peop-" she mumbled to herself, she was interrupted by a tall nerdy looking boy running over to her and attempting to examine her hand.

"Sinjin, I swear I don't have time for you right now..." She said stopping at her locker, she set her bag on the ground and was about to tell him to leave until a thought came to her mind. 'Hey Sinjin, have you seen Andre, Darren or Kellin?"

"They're in the office getting their schedules." Sinjin replied, "Can I walk you there?"

"No...just no" she replied, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. With a flick of her hand and a firm push she forcefully ushered the social outcast away.

"Hey, Ryan! How was your summer?" A high voice shouted. Ryan swung around, outraged that a new kid dared to shout her name in the hallway.

"Watch it, noob!" her mood mellowed as she saw her little red-headed friend "Oh hey Cat! My summer was fine; I spent it with Darren's family"

"Ooh, are you dating now? I know you like him."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! Jesus, Cat!" Ryan shouted, she bent her head a little lower as she noticed people were staring at her. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT? Do you want to visit the nurse on the first day of school?" The crowd quickly disassembled and ran back to their various lockers, if there's one thing they knew, you do not disobey Ryan Chadwick.

"I once knew a boy and I thought he liked me but it turned out-" Cat began to go into her usual hyper mode but she was interrupted sharply by Ryan.

"Oh Cat- what would I do without you." And with that, the pair linked arms and strolled towards the main office to get their schedules for the New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Office<strong>

Darren was bored and tired. But most importantly tired, he did not sleep a wink last night due to that wild back to school party and it was a widely known fact that he was lazy and standing for 30 minutes can really take a lot out of a guy, even when there's almost nothing left. Luckily or should I say unluckily his two best guy friends were there to keep him awake.

"Daz and Ryan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S" Andre chimed .His little song was soon rudely interrupted by Darren

"Shut UP! Would you get off that? I don't like her."

"Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday..." Kellin sang, jointly with Andre.

"aaargghhh! Would you two shut up! " groaned Darren. He was just about to lecture his friends about annoying a tired person when he felt something cold and wet on his head. He felt his head with his right hand and sadly found out someone's slushie had been spilt onto his usually impeccable hair and his blue t-shirt. "What is happening today?"

"Darren Braser please report to the principal's office."

"Dude, you already did something wrong. How is that even possible? You haven't been in school for 10 minutes."

"My mom probably wants to talk to me about something." Darren said, getting up and walking out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

Aphrodite DeVici bounced through the halls, only pausing briefly to talk to her best friend Trina Vega.

"Hey Lil' sis! Guess who has the latest hits headphones?

"You?" Aphrodite replied, as this was pretty much the only thing she could havesaid.

"No...Some girl who looks like Penelope Cruz" Trina said, handing some pink headphones over to Aphrodite.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, I've been looking for these everywhere! The pear ones are rubbish! They're in my favourite colour too! At this moment Ryan walked past with Cat and found the need to comment on Aphrodite's rapid speech.

"Verbal diarrhea is a serious illness which needs to be wiped out of our society." Ryan said, smirking. Trina and Aphrodite looked at her with a look of disgust and then resumed their chat and began to catch-up with each other.

"So you went to Venice?"

"It's a great place...really romantic." Aphrodite said in a horrendous Italian accent. But there are almost no roads so you have to go everywhere in canoes. And you know how I feel about them!"

"It's good to know we both had fun during these hols." The warning bell for the start of classes prevented them from finishing their conversation as they had to part to go to their various classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Improvisation Class, Mr Sikowitz<strong>

The students stampeded into the class and slowly found their seats, Sikowitz had not arrived in class yet because of some issues he had to sort out. This of course gave the teens some time to reacquaint themselves with each other.

Ryan burst through the door, everyone moving away from her path and sat down next to Darren, resting her legs on the desk. Darren smiled at her and bent down to fiddle with his blue hightops.

"Hey Daz! I love your hair." Ryan said, stifling a laugh. Darren's hair was wet and looked absolutely horrible due to his earlier mishap. "Why weren't you in the main office earlier?"

"Um... I was in the principal's office. I was falsely accused of assaulting a young girl this morning. There was a police officer there! And I nearly got arrested!"

"I wouldn't blame them... you look like a pedo." This comment was greeted with a long glare by Darren.

"Attention Class! I would like to introduce you to someone, who will be in this school for the rest of the year." A brunette walked in wearing a white tank-top, a knitted vest, a pair of shorts and some toms.

"Hi! I'm Elle and I'm Mr Sikowitz's niece. I'm 15 and I'm from Liverpool, England."

"Ok, can you be a little quicker? You bore me." Shouted Jade from the back row, yawning. Elle ignored the interruption and continued her introduction.

"I was born in Spain, but I lived in England for most of my life."

"Wouldn't that mean your hometown was in Spain, ditzy?"

"JADE!" Shouts were heard from across the room. Elle looked around with disbelief, she hadn't done anything wrong! Had she?

"Thank you, Elle. You can get back to your class now." Sikowitz said, smiling at his niece. "Right! This is a new school year, let's all try and make this as fun as possible." He said, scanning the faces in the room. "Where's Amanda?"

"Her family are getting back late, there travel agent messed up with the tickets, so they are trapped in a motel in Canada." Tori said, frowning.

"oooh..." The whole class sighed, that was tough luck. I mean getting stuck was one thing but in Canada of all places, really? The bell rang and everybody but the four sitting in front hurried out of the room.

"Did I really just waste all my time with introductions and other un-important stuff?"

"Yes, my sad friend, you did." Darren said. "Now if you excuse us, we need to get to composing, in..." Darren paused to check his watch," 2 minutes."

"I'm not in composing..."

"Nobody cares Sinjin!" Everybody hollered, including Sikowitz.

This was going to be a long year...

If your character is not here, do not get angry they will appear later as all OC's so far have been accepted, please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2 PENULTIMATE OC LIST

**FINAL OC LIST:**

**Darren Connor Braser**

**Conno Suarez Courtois **

**Ryanna "Ryan" Joan "Jo" Chadwick**

**Zakk Ambrose Blythe**

**Elle Alexandra Sikowitz (Sikowitz's niece)**

**Aphrodite Athena DeVici**

**Kellin Lund**

**Amanda Joy**

**Lilian Reneé West (Jade's younger sister!)**

**Disney Rose Oliver (Beck's older sister!)**

**Alison Tracy Palmer( Longest application I have ever read )**

**Samantha Nicole White **

**Kale Ryan Makarov**

**I still need an OC for Cat's younger brother in the next 24 hours otherwise I will create one myself. Anyway here's the next chapter featuring all those who were not in the 1****st**** one!**

* * *

><p><strong>9:16 AM Monday 29th August, 2011<strong>

Zakk Blythe Calmly parked his Subaru Imprezza and slowly walked towards the school building, late of course. He had never been one to follow rules and definitely not one to make old people happy, after all it wasn't his fault they didn't enjoy life while they were young. Was it? Slinging his red Nike bagpack over his shoulder he confidently sauntered through the halls towards his 2nd class of the day (he had missed the first one).

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going?" A voice shouted from the other end of the hall.

"Oh Snap, I nearly made it through." Zakk mumbled, cursing under his breath as he walked towards the figure. "Morning ,Mr...say, what's your name? "

This was Zakk's first day at HA so he didn't know many people, apart from those he met last night at that infamous back to school party.

"Don't morning me! You are 1 and a half hours late to school, on the first day!"

"I'm actually only 1 hour, 17 minutes late." Zakk replied, emphasising the 17. "Here's 15 bucks, may I go now?" he continued, rummaging in his pocket.

"Hmmm, I have wanted a new pair of shoes...you may go now and let no one else hear of this." The teacher whispered, looking nervously around the hall."I am Mr Collins by the way."

Zakk had not actually planned on telling anyone, but now that Mr Collins had chosen to tell him not to tell, he definitely would. He pulled out his relatively new, black, red-striped pearphone out of his bag and texted one of his friends, Kale more commonly known as Mak.

Hobohaymaker13: just bribed a teacher. $15.

Pistol: Lol. Where are you? I'm in class...

Hobohaymaker13: I'm with ur mom. Of course I'm in school dumbass!

Pistol: Seems like someone's having a mood swing!

Hobohaymaker13: When I get to you, I swear...btw which room is it?

Pistol: ask my mom...

_Pistol is unavailable._

"The friends I have..." Zakk thought out loud, "Hey, Mr Collins! Which room is musical composing in?"

"The next door on your right! Thanks for the money."

"Shut up idiot! Do you want someone to catch us?"

"Come right here young man! I will not accept that kind of talk towards me in this school."

By that time, it was far too late as Zakk had already entered the noisy cauldron known as a classroom.

* * *

><p>Lily West walked boldly through the corridor's towards the Asphalt Cafe , her light brown hair flying behind her. The ninth grade was going to be her break out year! When she finally came out from behind of her sister's shadow. Her private thoughts were soon interrupted as she was joined by Darren and Beck's older sister, Rose who was fiddling with her chestnut hair. They were both laughing hysterically<p>

"Um, are you guys ok? Are you on drugs?"

"Take a look at this." Darren said, about to hand her his redberry.

"Are you mad? She's too young to see this stuff." Rose said, struggling to contain herself.

She promptly snatched Darren's redberry away and put it back in his pocket after taking out the battery.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how long these things take to reboot?"

"Should have gotten a pearphone..." A sing-song voice said, next to them.

"Sinjin, I am going to count to three and if you are still here I'm going to set Ryan on-" He paused, to check his redberry which had received a text. "Sorry guys I have to go, Kellin's blowing chunks out. Something to do with bad meat."He said, running off towards the south wing.

"I did not need that image in my head right before lunch."

"So what do you think of Hollywood Arts?" The seventeen year old senior asked.

"It's really nice but there's this guy who keeps trying to smell me, he was just here a minute ago."

" That's Sinjin, let me describe him simply... his life is a face-palm." Rose explained.

"I feel sorry for his parents!"

"You shouldn't... I think they are just as weird. We should head over to the cafeteria before all the Burritos are finished."

They were about to go, until they saw Ryan dragging Sinjin and another boy across the floor by their ears.

"Well they probably deserved it"

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Alison Palmer asked softly.

Sadly there was no response, as everyone seemed too involved in their various conversations.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LISTEN?"

This time nobody made a sound except Cat who was practicing her impression of a lamb.

"The school's paintball fest will be starting tomorrow. for all the noob's, this is a week in which everyone will gather on the field for an hour each day and try to wipe out members of the opposite team. Once there are not enough people to form teams anymore, it will become all men for themselves. And the last person remaining will be crowned the winner and he or she will get to miss four classes a day and spend those periods in the recreation room. If you check under your seats your teams are indicated underneath. All those with a yellow strip of tape underneath their seat will belong to the barracudas and all those with a purple one are with the wizards.

"Why do you even bother! It's obviously going to be Ryan, Darren, Kellin or you again!"

"Well tough luck, if you weren't pigging out and sleeping all the time maybe you would get one hit, it is useless idiots like you that drive people towards murder. give me patience because if you give me strength I will beat the living hell out of some of the people here. FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

"Thank you for your contribution Ryan." Sikowitz replied. "Anyone else? No? You may resume what ever you were doing, I have to attend to some lovely coconuts in my office."

And it was at that faithful moment someone fell from the stage towards the concrete...

* * *

><p><strong>End of that chapter... I'm updating rather quickly aren't I? If I somehow forgot to include your character in this chapter. Please PM me and make me feel bad. Anyway, THE OC contest has almost ended. I just need Cat's Brother, please read and review! Thank You!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 La película

**Really sorry for not updating for a rather long time, don't eat me! There is no way I'm abandoning this story! Well all of the characters have been chosen so it's time for the introductions to end and the real story to begin! A shoutout to Pinkbull115 who has been so eager to see the new chapter! This chapter was co-written with High On Maria84, who is an amazing writer, this may not be the last thing we write together .Anyway, read on!**

* * *

><p>Screams were heard across the campus as the figure plummeted towards the ground, finally hitting the asphalt with a sickening thud. Some students ran forward to examine the body, while others could not be bothered and stayed in their positions.<p>

"Everybody chill out!" A voice shouted from above.

"De Vici, is that you?"

"Relax… it's just a mannequin. Little miss 'hotsuff" dropped it while we were trying to get to the design room"

_5 minutes earlier_

Students streamed out of the design and arts room, you see, although designing clothes and experimenting with different types of fabrics was amazing for every girl, it could work up quite an appetite. Samantha and Aphrodite had been held back slightly after being ordered to remove the glue from each other's hair after a nasty accident.

"Um girls, could you please help me get this mannequin to the stage?"

"Why would you need to put a manne-… You know what I'm not even going to bother, every freaking day you moronic teachers make us do stupid things and then respond by hiding somewhere and leaving a picture of a coolface on your desk."

"Only Sikowitz does that Sammi, and by the way could you stop being such a negative b!tch?"

The two friends, or should I say acquaintances glared at each other and slowly lifted the mannequin up from its original resting place. There was an awkward silence as they continued to stare at each other, full of hate. Samantha of course could not let this girl get the upper hand, so following her instinct, she did the only thing she could do. She let go of her side of the mannequin and smiled as she saw it drop onto Aphrodite's toes. The tall girl let out a loud scream and grabbed her toes, massaging them with a technique she had learned from her dad's masseuse.

"Why must you be so hateful?"

"Oh Penelope, it was a terrible mistake, my palms hurt and I needed to put that thing down."

"Without telling me? God I wish Ryan was here."

The pair had been too busy bickering to notice the mannequin had slowly began to tilt over the railing. By the time Aphrodite who was the only one that actually cared, had made a grab for it, it had already toppled over and hurtled towards the ground.

"You idiot!"

"Well your who didn't catch it! You saw it falling!" Samantha screamed, running down the nearest stairs to get the plastic...thing, Aphrodite striding behind her.

Kellin slowly made his way towards Darren's car, the thought of his nice warm bed, spurring him on.

Today had been tough,from blowing chunks all over the male toilets to being forced to kiss Samantha in a play. It was a struggle to pick out a positive his day.

"Hey, man, what happened today? You were litterally blowing up today! And Ryan just texted me, a bunch of people from school are going to the movies tonight, you wanna go?" Darren said, the car and of the empty parking lot.

"Nah, I just wanna go home and-" "Great, I'll tell Chadwick we're going!" Darren cut him off, making a U-turn on the hghway to go in the direction of the movie theatre.

"Aren't U-turns like that illegal?"

"I don't know." Darren said confused.

"Um, Daz?" Kellin said looking in the rearview mirror.

"What?"

"Their a police car behind us." He said annoyed, watching the blue lights come on.

"**!"

"Look man, it's ok I'll just give them two tickets to Skylar's concert and everything will be fine."

a few moments later.

"Trying to bribe a police officer? I do like Sky-High but this is disgraceful, you young man are in trouble."

'Oh Crap..".

The burly policeman handcuffed them and led them to his police car, after a short drive in which the policeman lit a few cigarettes and burned his beard. After a few minutes of the two teenagers at each other, they made it to the police station.

"You boys are in big trouble. By the way you may have your one phone call."

Darren picked up the phone and punched in Ryan's number

"Who is this?"

"Darren"

"Why are you calling me on a public phone... PRISON,OMVG what is wrong with you! Every freakin month! Can you not just obey laws."

"Thank you for making me feel better," Darren replied with obvious sarcasm. tell Skylar to come with . I need her fame today."

"God only knows why I don't beat the crap out of you everyday."

"Cos you can't." Darren replied laughing.

At this point his stupidity kicked in and he stooped the phone call for effect. To his dismay he soon discovered he could not call again.

"Great! They're most likely not coming now." he said doubtful.

"I still have my phone call!" Kellin said, dialing Ryan's number again. "Hey, Ryan! Can you come pick us up?"

"Tell your friend to stop getting in trouble and I'll think about it!" she screamed into the phone, hanging up.

"Crap! She hung up on me! Now how are we going to get out!

Meanwhile...

"Jade, why can't I go to the movies with Ryan, Skylar, Zakk, and everyone else who is going?" Lily asked her sister who was "in charge" since her parents just randomly went out somewhere.

"Ryan's a bad influence on you!" the scary girl yelled.

"Like your any better of an influence?" She said, running out of Jade's room and locking the door.

She got dressed into appropriate clothes and snuck out the window, hoping her sister wouldn't care enough to check her room.

Lily West pounded through the undergrowth as she decided to take a shortcut through the suburbs, after a hazardous run in which she met a few scary-looking trees, she met up with Skylar and Ryan in the Braser's front yard.

"Guys I'm here"

There was no response Lily began to become scared, she decided to look round the house. Half expecting to see a satanic cult, she peered around the wall and saw Ryan, Skylar and Alison having a massive paintball war.

"Are you freaking 2 year olds?"

"Chill out, we were just practicing for the competition. Have you seen the team sheets? They decided to change it up and split it into 5 different teams! Why destroy a long tradition?" Ryan chimed, with a hint of anger at the end.

"Why are you so angry? You know you're happy cause you're with Darren." Skylar replied.

"Why does everyone give me so much grief about it? You think I don't notice the way you look at Kale, Skylar?"

Skylar became a shade of beetroot red and looked away.

"Where is Darren anyway?"

"Prison...with Kellin." Alison replied, not really concentrating.

"And why aren't you on the way to get them?"

"They ** me off.."

"You can't just leave them hanging there!" Lily said, her voice changing into a whisper. "There's some really scary guys there."

"Fine, get in the ** car!" Ryan yelled, dropping her paintball gun and slamming the door as she git into her car.

Ten minutes later, Ryan, Skylar, Lily, and girl got to the prison and went to the front desk.

"Yes, we're here to get Darren Braser and Kellin Lund"

"The bail will cost you though, any one of you have $2000 dollars?" The policeman retorted, chuckling to himself. He had finally caught this Braser kid and there was no way he would escape this time. No teenager had $2000 dollars on hand! His happy thoughts were soon interrupted

"Here it is, and to tickets to my concert for all the trouble they caused you." Skylar said, slamming down the cash and tickets.

"What..." The policeman replied, dumbstruck. He coughed a few times then slowly handed over the key's to Darren's hummer.

"Darren and Kellin get your sorry butts over here before I decide to tell my mom."

The group walked out of the police station, breaking up to go to the two cars.

"Hey! Darren and Skylar have matching cars" Lily squealed.

"Utter a word and I will slay you right here"

Lily Smiled and jumped into the back of Darren's car.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Just get in!

* * *

><p><strong>That's the next chapter! The next update will definitely be within the week. Read &amp; Review!<strong>


End file.
